Sapling
(Ref by Crystalline!! Thank you again!) "Mama, I want to be a writer when I grow up! I'm going to rise and inspire everyone!" "Don't be silly, you won't rise. You'll only fall." }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Infinity, adopted by {USER LINK} |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Crankiness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Plants |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Ice-green |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Badger |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | Hmm... gotta think about this |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 63(human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Famous writer(is a botanist in his spare time) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To retire and take care of his plants |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Argentine |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Fern(Mother-deceased) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | His plants |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Silence, plants, writing, the country, cool(temperature-wise) places |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Loud noises, the city, filth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Extremely smart, talented at writing, can breathe a cool mist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | His spite |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Nope |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Of all the darkness in the world, of all the blemishes, spots, rotten cores, the most disgraceful is us, dragonkind. 'No!' you shout, 'We are not evil!' But the land we live on, is it actual land? No, it is artificial concrete. At the time when dragons were starting to come together, was concrete here? No! Instead dirt, grass, and plants covered the ground. So what did we do? Destroy it! All we do is destroy, destroy, destroy! The only organism we care for is us. We say that others are not as important as us, but is that true? What makes us worthy for life? Why do we survive, while others die? Think about this the next time you decide to destroy something, instead of telling yourself 'Oh, it's fine! Dragons are the only living thing that matters! Let's just flatten this habitat, no harm at all! After all, money is the only thing that matters!' Now get out of my sight, you disgust me." |} |} Perhaps the most famous author in Pyrrhia, Sapling is not what he seems. Underneath the layers of genius, lies a secret so dark, that if it got out it could cost him his life. Sapling belongs to JadeSky2468, but was created by Infinity. Please do not edit or use without permission. Coding copied and pasted from the free formats page. Sapling is in the Modern/Futuristic Pyrrhia. "Mama, what's happening? What are those noises? Where's Daddy?" "Shut up and MOVE! We have to GO!" "But Daddy-" "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT, KID?! MOVE!!" REEEEEEEEDO "Mama, it's late. I have to go to school tomorrow. Why are you dragging me out of bed at this hour?" "Be quiet and follow me until I say you can speak." REDO REDO REDO "Mama, this isn't right! You're using me to steal money that isn't yours!" "I know. Brilliant plan, right?" "I don't want to be a part of this anymore!" "Too bad. You'll obey me, or the same thing that happened to your father will happen to you." Sapling was raised by a middle class family that inspired him to write. He did well in school and became an author, whose books were quickly eaten up by the public. At least that's what he wants you to think. Sapling's parents were actually skilled criminals living under aliases in a city similar to the Scorpion Den. When he hatched they were not pleased to have a tiny dragonet clinging to them, even though he showed remarkable intelligence. Several months after hatching, the police raided their home. Fern, Sapling's mother, fled the scene with him, leaving her husband, Polaris, behind. Polaris was arrested and given capital punishment for his crimes, which included bank robbing, stealing, and murder. Fern and Sapling moved to a new home(an abandoned shack) in a small town. Fern (under the alias of Guava) took up a small job at a café, leaving Sapling home most of the time. To improve his already great intelligence, she sent him to a public school in the area. Sapling relished the time at school. He easily excelled in his studies, surpassing even the ones in the grades above him. So the teachers moved him up until he was at a good level. His mother secretly cheered at this, for her plan was about to come true. Three months later, Fern finally put her plan into action. Sapling was getting very, very smart, but still dependent on her. So one night she woke him up. Ignoring his questions, she dragged him to a bank. She asked him to come up with a plan to break in and collect the money inside. She slyly added that if he did, he would get a treat. Sapling happily agreed and gave her the plan a day later. Fern analyzed it, and gave him a fresh fruit she had stolen on the way back to work. Her son gasped at the treasure and gladly ate it, relishing the sweet taste. The next day while he was at school, she robbed the bank. This continued for some time, Sapling coming up with the plan and Fern robbing the bank. Sapling didn't know it was wrong, he thought his mother got the money from work. It was in high school that everything changed. For one, the taunts had started. The kids at school teased him because of his outdated clothes and his brain. No longer did they look at him with awe, as they had done before. The other thing that happened was a bit more drastic. Fern had started to act strange, her voice sometimes hysterical, her moods flashing by so quickly, and her eyes were burning with pent-up rage. She would sometimes take her rage out on her son, especially when he got his own food or went somewhere without her permission. What Sapling didn't know was that Fern felt like she was losing her grip on him, afraid that her best weapon would become independent and leave her, exposing her whereabouts to the police. So she fought hard to make him stay, but little did she know that her doing was just driving him away. A few months later, Fern asked him to come up with another plan to rob a bank. She hadn't done this in a couple years, so she figured the police would think she had stopped and pay less attention to banks. But Sapling, for the first time since Fern had started this plan, saw through it. He said he didn't want to do it anymore, that it was wrong, and stuff to that extent. She then hinted that he would die like his father if he didn't obey her. So begrudgingly, Sapling came up with the plan and Fern robbed the bank without fault. Unlike the other times, this was all over the news. Officials said that only a mastermind could have found a way to break into that bank. The news was all over the school. Everyone was gossiping about it, wondering if the dragon next to them did it. The teachers decided to start a new unit on that stuff, due to the fact that the students wouldn't pay attention otherwise. Sapling grew nervous more and more each day. Instead of the news dying down, everything just kept escalating. The police had found the plan (Fern had dropped it in her escape), and narrowed it down to the town Sapling was living in. Fern was getting edgy too. One day, she decided that they were to move to Argentine, away from police. Sapling didn't resist, too scared that he would get caught as well. More coming soon! "Mama, I'm sorry. But you need to be stopped." "YOU CANNOT SILENCE ME!!" "The cops are coming, whether you like it or not. Again, I'm sorry, but things have gotten way out of hand." "I am your MOTHER!" "And I'm your son, yet you treat me like dirt." "Not anymore. From this moment on, you aren't my son. When I get out of prison-" "You won't." "-I will find a way to destroy you, once and for all." WIP "Hello, Mama. It's nice to see you after all these years." "Why are you here?" "To show you that you were wrong about me. I've become an inspiring writer." "Just get out of my sight! I said I never want to see you again, and that still stands true!" Ref coming soon Sapling..png|By NS!! Thanks!! IMG 0413.png|By Rainfeather! Thank you so much!!! SaplingHeadshot.png|By Copper!!! Thanks a lot! "She was wrong... I have risen." Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (JadeSky2468)